The present invention relates to microelectronic packages, to components for use in fabrication of microelectronic packages, and to methods of making the packages and components.
Microelectronic devices generally comprise a thin slab of a semiconductor material, such as silicon or gallium arsenide, commonly called a die or a semiconductor chip. Semiconductor chips are commonly provided as individual, prepackaged units. In some unit designs, the semiconductor chip is mounted to a substrate or chip carrier, which is in turn mounted on a circuit panel, such as a printed circuit board.
In one face of the semiconductor chip is fabricated the active circuitry. To facilitate electrical connection to the active circuitry, the chip is provided with bond pads on the same face. The bond pads are typically placed in a regular array either around the edges of the die or, for many memory devices, in the die center. The bond pads are generally made of a conductive metal, such as copper, gold, or aluminum, around 0.5 μm thick. The size of the bond pads will vary with the device type but will typically measure tens to hundreds of microns on a side.
Flip-chip interconnection is a commonly used scheme for conductively connecting bond pads on the semiconductor chip to contact pads on a substrate, or to one or more other semiconductor chips. In flip-chip interconnection, lumps of metal are typically placed or formed on each bond pad. The die is then inverted so the metal lumps provide both the electrical pathway between the bond pads and the substrate as well as the mechanical attachment of the die to the substrate.
There are many variations of the flip-chip process, but one common configuration is to use solder for the lumps of metal and fusion of the solder as the method of fastening it to the bond pads and the substrate. When it melts, the solder flows to form truncated spheres.
It is becoming more difficult to package semiconductor chips in a flip-chip manner in which the contacts of the chip face toward corresponding contacts of a package substrate. Increased density of the chip contacts is causing the pitch between contacts to be reduced. Consequently, the volume of solder available for joining each chip contact to the corresponding package contact is reduced. An risk with the use of a relatively small volume of solder for contact joining is that the entire volume of solder may be converted into a brittle inter-metallic compound with the metal of the contacts, which may jeopardize the reliability of the solder joints.
Moreover, smaller solder joints cause the stand-off height between the contact-bearing chip surface and the adjacent face of the package substrate to be reduced. However, when the contact density is very high, the stand-off height may need to be greater than the height of a simple solder joint in order to form a proper underfill between the adjacent surfaces of the chip and package substrate. In addition, it may be necessary to require a minimum stand-off height in order to allow the contacts of the package substrate to move somewhat relative to the contacts of the chip in order to compensate for differential thermal expansion between the chip and the substrate.
One approach that has been proposed to address these concerns involves forming metal columns by electroplating a metal such as copper directly on the chip contacts, using a photoresist mask overlying the chip front surface to define the locations and height of the columns. The chip with the columns extending from the bond pads thereon can then be joined to corresponding contacts of the package substrate. Alternatively, a similar approach can be taken to form metal columns on exposed pads of the substrate. The substrate with the columns extending from the contacts thereon can then be joined to corresponding contacts of the chip.
However, the process of forming the columns by electroplating can be problematic when performed simultaneously over a large area, such as, for example, the entire area of a wafer (having a diameter from about 200 millimeters to about 300 millimeters) or over the entire area of a substrate panel (typically having dimensions of about 500 millimeters square). It is difficult to achieve metal columns with uniform height, size and shape across the substrate. All of these are very difficult to achieve when the size and height of the columns is very small, e.g., at column diameters of about 75 microns or less and column heights of about 50 microns or less. Variations in the thickness of the photoresist mask, uniformity of the pattern layout, local variation in pad density, local variation in mass transport of the electrolyte, local variations in the plating current distribution, or variations in the size of shape of patterns over a large area such as a wafer or substrate panel can interfere with obtaining columns of uniform height, size and shape.
In another method, bumps of solder paste or other metal-filled paste can be stenciled onto conductive pads on an exposed surface of a substrate panel. The bumps can then be flattened by subsequent coining to improve planarity. However, tight process control can be required to form bumps having uniform solder volume, especially when the pitch is very small, e.g., about 50 microns or less. It can also be very difficult to eliminate the possibility of solder-bridging between bumps when the pitch is very small, e.g., about 50 microns or less.
Despite the advances that have been made in flip chip interconnections, there is still a need for further improvements.